Serene
by Sandoz
Summary: Princess Romelle stands alone after the destruction of Castle Doom, pondering the love of her life as he lays near death.


Serene

A Voltron Fanfic by Sandoz

**Disclaimer: **Voltron belongs to World Events Productions and Toei. I've made nothing off this. Now stop reading this disclaimer and read the fic!****

**Quick Note: **This fic takes place during "Final Victory" and contains spoilers.****

I loved Sven.

In the end, I suppose I always have. The feelings must have been buried within me for so long, but why was I such a fool to not realize it before it was too late?

My voice was caught in my throat as I watched him fall from the destroyed tower of Castle Doom, his hands around Lotor's throat. I cried his name as his body fell into the murky black water, and fell to my knees in numb horror as gigantic rubble from the crumbling tower fell after him. I cringed as if they were falling on top of me, picturing in my mind the huge pieces crushing him underneath the wet darkness.

We'd have to wait, Allura said, until the explosions were over before we could search for him. Only then would it be safe. It took every inch of my strength to keep me from diving in the water to search for Sven. Every second we waited, I feared, would be one second too late.

*** * ***

Minutes later, we found him. His body had washed ashore alone, broken and bloody, but alive. With his last bit of might, he had swum to the edge of the water, out of harm's way. We huddled next to his body—my brother Bandor, Keith, Allura, Lance, Hunk, and myself while Coran and Pidge rushed to get a medical team from the Flying Fortress, which rested close to the battlefield. I bent down close to the injured former slave, supported him, and rested his head in my lap. In numb silence I stared at his quiet, unconscious expression and the red patches dotting his blue tunic.

Yes, he was alive, but greatly injured.

_Don't die, Sven,_ I pleaded silently. _Don't Die. Not here. Not yet._

"Sven...my dear friend..." It was Keith's voice. He got down on his knees beside me and gazed at his old comrade. "Sven...you saved Voltron from Lotor. You're a hero...so fight it, all right?" he whispered to him with eyes full of immeasurable grief.

Just then, the medical team with Coran and Pidge dashed to where we stood, one of them dragging a stretcher behind him. With the greatest care, the men laid Sven's limp form onto the stretcher and hurried off.

"Where are they taking him?" I murmured quietly. 

"To the Fortress's clinic. We'll make sure he'll be all right," answered Coran.

I looked ahead and watched the figures fade into the distance, when I felt a reassuring arm around my waist. I turned, and saw the bittersweet face of my little brother, who was trying to comfort me.

"He'll be fine, Romelle," Bandor smiled, "After all, he used to be a slave on this planet, right? If Sven could survive that then I'm sure he can survive _anything_!"

I smiled at my brother's words. He was so kind.

I wiped away a tear from my cheek, and was deeply surprised, for I had not realized I had been crying. I looked down at myself, and saw on my skirt a crimson stain where Sven's head had lain.

*** * ***

Much had to be done on Planet Doom before we could leave. In a few hours, prison ships from Galaxy Garrison arrived to "escort" the robot soldiers and generals of Planet Doom to their next home, while other ships--rescue ships--came to take the ex-slaves away from the world which had been their prison. I stood outside the Flying Fortress and watched the grateful, joyous refugees board the vessels. 

I wanted to forget about Sven and his injuries for at least a few moments, but found I could not, for there were reminders all around me. I watched the liberated people and recalled my first meeting with the then slave and self-described "wild man" who turned out to be none other than Sven Markov. I saw the Doom Soldiers in the black and gold uniforms being rounded up and remembered Sven disguising himself as one of their own during an espionage mission. To my sorrow I could not escape the black shadow of Castle Doom, and felt the silent agony rush over me as I once again saw the perilous fall in my mind's eye. 

I was so wrapped up in my memories that I did not hear the soft footsteps behind me. But I did hear the voice--gentle, sympathetic, and fully befitting a princess.

"Romelle," Allura began, "We know the extent of his wounds."

"Is he--?"

"He's stable. Still unconscious, but stable. He has a concussion, a broken arm, three cracked ribs and a long gash across his chest, which he probably got from..."

"Yes..." said I, reminding myself that Lotor would never hurt one of my loved ones again.

Silence.

"You can see him if you want to." Allura's pink helmet was off, revealing her beautiful golden hair and the face that greatly resembled my own.

"N…No…not right now," I replied weakly. I stared ahead, watching the sun fade into the dark horizon. Allura sighed. 

"It's over," she finally said.

"Perhaps." I was glad to change the subject. "But it seems too much to hope for."

Allura nodded firmly. "We'll always be ready, though…in case it isn't. And Voltron will be ready too." She turned around and looked upward at the mighty robot that stood close by as if on watch for any kind of evil that might show itself. Truly, it was an eternal guardian.

I stared up at it too, in awe of how great it was, and gradually my eyes came to rest on Blue Lion. My heart ached, suddenly.

"Do you think that when Sven's recovered he'll want to come back to Planet Arus and pilot Blue Lion again?" I asked. My cousin hesitated, uncertain.

"I ask this only because I saw Sven watch you and the Voltron Force when you made your triumphant appearance. You looked so amazing…even invincible. I saw this unbelievable _longing_ in his eyes as he gazed at Voltron, and I feared that I was in danger of losing him."

Allura paused, and then thoughtfully replied, "I don't think you have anything to fear, cousin. He could have come back to Arus when the two of you first escaped Zarkon's clutches, but he didn't. He chose to stay at Planet Pollux, with _you._ I'm sure he loves you as much as you love him."

I gasped in surprise, my cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Then I began to chuckle. "So I'm that obvious, am I?"

Allura simply smiled.

*** * ***

When my distant cousin and I entered the Fortress again an ecstatic Pidge greeted us. His eyes flashing, he told us that Sven has woken up.  My heart filled with joy, and together Allura and I raced to his hospital room. When I got there, Lance, Hunk, and Keith were already buzzing about him as he groggily looked up at them from the hospital bed. I must have looked severely disappointed, for then Allura poked Keith in the back and whispered something quickly in his ear, and in an instant later he was rounding up Hunk and Pidge, pushing them out the door with a knowing look on his face, despite the two boy's protests. Allura joined in, pushing away Lance, who was very vocal about his complaints.

"Wait--What're you--?!" he yelled as the princess pushed him ahead, looking back once to smile at me and wink before closing the door.

Then, I was alone in the room with Sven.

Slowly, I approached the side of the hospital bed and met his dark eyes. He was looking at me, a thin smile on his weary features. He was covered in bandages--white gauze wrapped around his forehead, arm, and almost his entire chest. His breathing was slow and quiet, and I could tell he was in a great deal of pain, though he tried to conceal it.

"Romelle," he said in a low, weak voice, "Are you all right?"

I nodded because I was, now.

"Lotor…Did I…nnnggh..." he winced, pain shooting through his chest.

"Shhhhh…Don't strain yourself," I warned him gently.

But he shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

"What?" I leaned closer to him, because I could barely understand his quiet voice masked by his accent.

"I'm sorry…that I lost your knife, Romelle..." I drew back, recalling the knife I had given him to protect himself, as he left to find Lotor and exact his revenge on the evil prince. 

"Don't worry about it," I said soothingly.

"Nnno…I really am." 

He slipped his hand into mine, and I did not recoil from his gentle touch. He looked very, very tired.

"Sven, there's something I need to tell you…"

"I know," he said dreamily as his grin broadened.

"You do?!" I jumped in surprise.

"Ja…I know…I look like a mummy."

I froze.

"You," I scowled, "You always make fun of me when I'm worried!" Suddenly I began to cry, violent, angry sobs, and I loathed myself for it. 

"I hate you, Sven," I choked. I was not even aware of his hand slipping from mine. "I hate you…"

Moments passed, before I could at last stifle myself. Then, I looked back at him, my cheeks puffy and wet. His eyes were closed, and his hands hung limply at his sides.

In that instant, my entire body became cold, and again the wave of paralyzing terror ran down my body. 

Something drove me to move. My hand went to his wrist, checking his pulse. I looked at his still and silent face, and I felt the sharp sting of tears behind my eyes.

Then, I heard it.

A subdued, gentle snoring noise was coming from him.

He was asleep. Merely asleep.

It was if my heart would break, then and there.

I wiped my cheek, feeling very much the fool, and stared at him, experiencing the same sense of longing he felt as he looked at Voltron. Only, I longed for him.

I looked at his sleeping face. It was so peaceful, so serene. It was if he felt no pain at all anymore. I smiled for the first time in a long while, and my heart was filled with a deep, pure feeling unlike anything else I'd known before.

I leaned forward, careful not to wake him, and kissed him delicately on his lips.

It didn't matter if the battles were over or not. It didn't matter that Sven was still hurt. The universe could end tomorrow, for all I cared. Being there, with him, was all that really mattered.

I, too, was serene.

* * * * * 

The End.

* * * * * 

**Author's Notes:** What you've just read is the revised version of my very first fanfic, which was written on a single rainy day a long, long time ago, a product of my displeasure with the anti-climatic ending of Voltron's first season. I'm very satisfied with how "Serene" turned out, and I'm glad I made a contribution to the small number of Sven/Romelle fics out on the net. Hope you liked what you read, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated! ~Sandoz


End file.
